


Semantics

by eoen



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoen/pseuds/eoen





	Semantics

## Semantics

"Geez, DiNozzo, don't you get tired of being the damsel in distress?" Gibbs teased. Tony scowled up at him. He was unharmed except for a hangover and a few scattered bruises. His wrists were cuffed behind him, trapping him to a support pole in the hotel basement.

"Boy hostage, boss," he corrected. "Someone's got to keep your life interesting and Kate's not going to do it."

Gibbs opened the cuffs. "I'm teaching you to pick locks." He smacked the younger man none-too-gently across the back of his head. "Don't worry me like that."

"Yes, boss."

"Tony, what happened?"

"I was drinking coffee. I swear, Gibbs."

"I know. You were drugged."

"Can we continue this after I pee?"

Gibbs laughed. He helped the younger man to his feet and held him steady as he wavered a bit. "You know there's a downside to being the side-kick."

"Oh?"

"No kiss."

Tony bit his lip, considering that. "Well, I guess the terms could be interchangeable."

"Good." Gibbs caught Tony's lips in a gentle kiss.

FINIS


End file.
